Paradis blanc
by doc53
Summary: Une chasse dans les rues de Cardiff. Mais un évenement va troubler cette tranquilité et permettre aux véritables personnalités de se révéler. SongFic avec la chanson de Michel Berger : "Le paradis blanc"


_**Paradis blanc **  
Songfic watch?v=Ox4eiHaS-8s Le paradis blanc- Michel Berger_

Les personnages de cette série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans mes fictions.  
Je ne connais pas les personnes et je ne sais rien de leur vie. Je me contente de les mettre en scène dans une fiction, sans en tirer aucune rémunération.

-JACK !

Une détonation retentit rapidement et une masse noire s'écroula après avoir lâché un homme, pour qui le temps semble s'être arrêté dans les années quarante. La personne qui avait abattu la créature, une jeune homme en costume trois pièces se rua sur le corps de son patron. Il posa ses mains sur la gorge de Jack dans le but de stopper l'hémorragie due à la morsure du Weevil qui venait de les attaquer.

-Ianto...Dit Jack en reconnaissant le visage de son sauveur.  
-Oui Jack je suis là, je vais te mettre à l'abri.  
-IANTO GROUILLES ! On viendras le récupérer plus tard, y en a une demie-douzaine d'autres ! Tu sais très bien qu'il va s'en sortir ! Hurle un jeune femme brune en près d'eux.  
-Non, je laisse pas Jack souffrir seul, On le planque, pas question qu'on le laisse encore mourir dans le caniveau.  
-Vas-y...mon..amour. Sauve toi. Demanda le mourant.  
-Non je veux pas te laisser, pas encore.  
-Ianto, tu viens c'est un ordre ! Continua Gwen.  
-Non, vas y toute seule vu que tu préfères sauver ta vie plutôt que de protéger Jack !  
-Puisque c'est comme ça, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Gwen vise Jack et lui tira une balle dans la tête. Le sang et de la matière grise jaillissèrent de l'arrière du crâne du patron de Torchwood trois.__

Il y a tant de vagues et de fumée  
Qu'on arrive plus à distinguer  
Le blanc du noir  
Et l'énergie du désespoir  
Le téléphone pourra sonner  
Il n'y aura plus d'abonné  
Et plus d'idée  
Que le silence pour respirer  
Recommencer là où le monde a commencé

Le jeune homme ne sembla pas comprendre, et met un certain temps avant de comprendre que c'était sa collège qui avait décidé d'abattre son amant. Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle avant de lâcher quelques mots assassins.

-Tu n'es qu'une sale peste arriviste. Tu peux l'avouer maintenant que tu as pris ton pied en le tuant.  
-Je n'ai rien fait de mal, de toute façon il serait mort quand même.  
-Oui bien sur, dans ta bonté d'âme tu as décidé d'abréger ses souffrances en l'abattant comme un chien !  
-Il ne m'en voudra pas au réveil, au contraire il me remerciera pour avoir sauvé tes fesses.  
-Moi je t'en voudrais toute ma vie.  
-Lèves toi et suis moi, sinon elle risque de ne pas durer.

Elle attrapa le jeune homme par le bras, et le souleva brusquement. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle l'emmenait déjà à la recherche d'un Weevil isolé du groupe. Ils ne pourraient pas avoir ce groupe en une seule fois, ils avaient intérêt à être rusé s'ils ne voulaient pas subir le même sort que leur patron.__

Je m'en irai dormir dans le paradis blanc  
Où les nuits sont si longues qu'on en oublie le temps  
Tout seul avec le vent  
Comme dans mes rêves d'enfant  
Je m'en irai courir dans le paradis blanc  
Loin des regards de haine  
Et des combats de sang  
Retrouver les baleines  
Parler aux poissons d'argent  
Comme, comme, comme avant

-Bon plus que deux, et après on va le récupérer et on se tire.  
-On pourrait aller le rejoindre maintenant.  
-Certainement pas, on ne prend pas de risques. Et puis tu sais Jack n'est pas là, tu n'est pas obligé de jouer un jeu avec moi.  
-Je ne joue de jeu avec personne.  
-Mais bien sûr, tu ne espères tout de même pas que je vais te croire. Je sais bien que la seule raison qui fait que tu acceptes que Jack t'encules tout les soirs, c'est parce que tu crains qu'il te punisse pour ton petit coup d'état et te vide la mémoire. Tu as de la chance qu'il pense avec sa queue, à sa place ça aurait fait un bail, que ton café aurait été sucré au Redcon.  
-Tu n'es qu'un peste, avoues plutôt que tu es jalouse. Tu n'aurais jamais osé tenir ce genre de propos si Tosh et Owen avaient été là. Tu avais peur de leur jugement, mais c'est à présent que tu révèles ta véritable personnalité.  
-Tu regretteras tout ce que tu viens de me dire je peux te le jurer. Un jour, je ne te supporterai plus et je te ferais payer toutes tes actions contre moi.

Ianto ne jugea pas néssécaire de répondre à la provocation et partit près de son homme pour attendre son réveil. En cours de route, il se retourna, sortit une cigarette et l'alluma. Gwen qui avait décidé de le suivre, le regarda bizarrement avant de passer devant lui et ainsi ouvrir la marche. C'était peut être bête, mais après ces quelques paroles échangées il préférait savoir Gwen devant lui, et donc dans son champ de vision.__

Y a tant de vagues, et tant d'idées  
Qu'on arrive plus à décider  
Le faux du vrai  
Et qui aimer ou condamner  
Le jour où j'aurai tout donné  
Que mes claviers seront usés  
D'avoir osé  
Toujours vouloir tout essayer  
Et recommencer là où le monde a commencé

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent dans la ruelle ou ils avaient laissé le corps de leur patron. Ianto se dirigea vers l'endroit, ou il se souvenait avoir laissé son amant. Soudain une main se fit sentir, sur son épaule. Le jeune paniqua et envoya son assaillant à terre. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Jack un sourire fit son apparition sur ses lèvres. Son amour allait bien, il lui avait été rendu encore une fois.

-Tu es d'une violence Ian ! Jack se saisit de la main que lui tendait le jeune homme et se releva. Alors Gwen, à ton avis, je dois réellement te remercier pour avoir abrégé mes souffrances ? Et certainement aussi pour m'avoir fait ouvrir les yeux sur la véritable personnalité de Ianto ?  
-As-tu vois Ian, je ne suis pas la seule a avoir vu clair dans ton jeu. Même Jack avait des soupçons ! Dit Gwen alors qu'un sourire faisait son apparition sur ses lèvres.  
-Mais ma pauvre Gwen, tu es complètement folle ! Finalement, je dois vraiment te remercier, car ce soir, j'ai enfin pu découvrir qui se cachait réellement sous ce masque, que tu portes à chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble tout les trois. Tu n'es qu'une peste si jalouse que Ianto n'a même pas eu le courage de marcher devant toi ! D'ailleurs, mon ange tu ne m'avais pas promis que tu arrêtais de fumer. Tu es virée Gwen, et en rentrant je vais me faire un plaisir de demander à Ianto de te préparer un café sucré au Redcon.

En entendant ses propres mots sortir de la bouche de Jack, Gwen paniqua et commença à chercher une issue pour échapper au châtiment qui l'attendait. Jack ne perdit pas de temps et lui donna un coup de tazer dans le flac droit avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prendre la fuite. Il la réceptionna avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol, et la hissa sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui avait assisté a toute cette scène sans oser prononcer un mot. Il lui envoya un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et y déposer un chaste baiser.

-Désolé de t'avoir laissé avec elle, je ne savais pas qu'elle était comme ça avec toi. Maintenant tu m'explique pour cette chose. Demanda t-il en frôlant la poche du pantalon de Ianto déformée par le paquet de cigarettes qui s'y trouvait. Tu m'avais pourtant parlé d'arrêter.  
-Je sais bien mais je me suis dis que j'arrêterai, le jours ou tu ne prendras plus aucun risque ; Dit Ianto en passant devant Jack.  
-Dans ce cas, t'es pas prêt d'arrêter. Murmura celui-ci.__

Je m'en irai dormir dans le paradis blanc  
Où les manchots s'amusent dès le soleil levant  
Et jouent en nous montrant  
Ce que c'est d'être vivant  
Je m'en irai dormir dans le paradis blanc  
Où l'air reste si pur  
Qu'on se baigne dedans  
A jouer avec le vent  
Comme dans mes rêves d'enfant  
Comme, comme, comme avant  
Parler aux poissons  
Et jouer avec le vent  
Comme dans mes rêves d'enfant  
Comme avant

**FIN**


End file.
